Operetta
by Bunnie B
Summary: Baekhyun emosi saat adiknya mengatakan jika dirinya di tolak dan di hina, ia bersumpah akan mematahkan tulang orang yang sudah menolak dan menghina adiknya. lalu ketika Luhan mengatakan orang yang menolak dan menghina adiknya itu membutuhkan pembantu Baekhyun menerimanya. Ia berjanji akan membalas orang yang sudah membuat adiknya menangis itu. [CHANBAEK]
1. Chapter 1

Pria pendek berkulit putih dengan piyama bercorak wortel itu menatap iba pada adiknya yang masih sibuk menangis. Sejujurnya ia tidak iba dengan adiknya, _well_ sedikit sih, hanya saja rasa ibanya lebih besar pada dua kotak tisu yang sudah di habiskan adiknya untuk membersihkan ingus yang tidak berhenti mengalir keluar dari hidung adiknnya.

"Sebenarnya dia kenapa?"

Remaja laki-laki berkulit tan yang tengah menenangkan adiknya yang sibuk menangis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia memandang temannya dengan pandangan sedih lalu mulai menceritakan kenapa temannya itu menangis.

"Tadi Kyungsoo mengatakan perasaannya pada orang yang di sukainya _hyung_."

Si kakak menganggukkan kepalanya, ia akhirnya tau apa penyebabnya. Pasti pernyataan cinta adiknya yang bantet ini di tolak maka dari itu dia menangis heboh hingga mengeluarkan ingus.

"Dia di tolak?" si kakak sengaja bertanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak, si adik alias Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan menggebu-gebu ia menceritakan tentang kejadian yang di alaminya.

"Tidak hanya itu _hyung!_ " ia berteriak. "Setelah menolakku ia mengatakan jika mataku terlalu besar! Ia juga juga mengatakan jika dia memang _gay_ tapi dia _gay_ berkelas yang tidak menyukai pria bermata bulat sepertiku! Dia juga mengatakan bahwa aku mirip _penguin_!"

Sontak si kakak mengernyitkan dahinya. Orang bodoh macam apa yang menolak pernyataan cinta dari seseorang dengan alasan seperti itu? Sadar jika adiknya di hina, wajah sang kakak ikut memerah. Ia emosi! Kakak mana yang tidak emosi jika adiknya dihina? Apa yang salah dengan mata bulat? Bukankah itu langka? Orang Korea mana yang memiliki mata bulat selain adiknya? Seharusnya si bodoh itu menganggap adiknya orang istimewa!

"Siapa namanya!?"

Kyungsoo berhenti menangis remaja itu juga berhenti membersihkan ingusnya. "Na-namanya Park Chan Yeol."

"Sekolah dimana dia!?"

Kyungsoo kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dan remaja berkulit tan di sampingnya juga kembali memeluknya. "I-ia tidak sekolah lagi _hyung_ , ia sudah bekerja."

Suara sang adik yang terdengar sangat _sengau_ membuat emosi sang kakak bertambah, rasanya ia ingin membuat orang yang sudah menolak adiknya merasakan apa yang di rasakan adiknya saat ini.

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Pe-penulis _hyung_."

"Berikan padaku alamat rumah dan nomor hpnya. Aku akan menemui orang yang sudah menolak adikku dan mematahkan tulangnya!"

* * *

 **Operetta**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **Warning; boyXboy, TYPO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Pria berwajah cantik dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam yang saat ini tengah menyesap jus jeruknya menghela nafas kesal, ini sudah dua kali di lakukannya. Pertama saat temannya itu duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah suram dan langsung meminum jusnya, kedua saat temannya itu terus menghantukkan kepalanya di meja kantin.

"Kau gila ya?"

Tanpa menghentikan hantukkan kepalanya di meja, temannya itu menjawab, " _Positive."_ tak tahan dengan tingkah gila temannya, pria itu berteriak. Membuat pengunjung kantin melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan malas.

Siapa yang tidak tau kedua pemuda ini? Byun Baek Hyun dan Xi Luhan, si _duo_ heboh dari jurusan keguruan.

"Byun Baek Hyun hentikan tingkah bodohmu!" teriak Luhan.

Sontak Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap malas Luhan. "TIdak usah berteriak bisakah?"

"Tidak!" Luhan kembali menjerit, "Lagi pula ada apa denganmu Byun Baek Hyun? Datang-datang langsung meminum minumanku, lalu mengantukkan kepalamu." Luhan menjeda kalimatnya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat amat suram. "Apa ibumu menahan mobilmu lagi? Atau kau putus cinta?" timpalnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ibunya tidak menahan mobilnya, ia juga tidak sedang putus cinta. Ia hanya sedang frustasi memikirkan sang adik yang sudah 3 hari ini terus menangis. Bahkan sang adik sampai tidak masuk sekolah. Adiknya menjadi gila karena seseorang menolak pernyataan cintanya. Tidak hanya di tolak, adiknya juga di hina, di katai mirip _penguin_ juga matanya yang bulat. Karena itu sang adik menangis dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo untuk mematahkan tulang orang yang membuatnya menangis selama 3 hari 2 malam Lu. Tapi sialnya, adikku yang bodoh itu tidak tau nomor hp dan alamat rumah orang yang di sukainya. Adikku yang bodoh itu hanya tau jika orang yang di sukainya itu sering pergi ke Café B." jelas Baekhyun.

"Pergi saja ke Café B kalau begitu."

"Aku sudah kesana Lu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Si _gay_ berkelas tinggi itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya disana!"

"Memang kau tau bagaimana bentuk batang hidungnya?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia baru sadar jika dia tidak menanyakan pada Kyungsoo bagaimana wajah orang yang sudah menolak perasaan adinya itu. "Astaga bodohnya aku!" Baekhyun berseru histeris.

"Kau memang bodoh." timpal Luhan.

"Bagiamana bisa aku tidak menanyakan pada Kyungsoo! Ya Tuhan!" Baekhyun terus memukul kepalanya dan Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Hentikan Baekhyun! Memang siapa namanya?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chan Yeol. Dia yang…"

"Park Chan Yeol yang penulis itu!?" seru Luhan.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya. Walaupun aneh begitu, Baekhyun adalah orang yang peka. Buktinya ketika ia mendengar perkataan Luhan serta raut wajah kaget yang terlihat seperti di buat-buat itu ia langsung mencurigai temannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan jika Chanyeol adalah seorang penulis."

Luhan gelagapan. "Park Chan Yeol hanya dia yang aku tau Baek."

"Sungguh? Seingatku, kau memuja pamanku yang bernama Park Chan Yeol juga. Oh seingatku juga kau memuja Park Chan Yeol EXO. Bagaimana bisa kau…"

"Aku akhir-akhir ini tengah menggilai tulisannya, karena itu aku kepikiran dia." Cepat-cepat Luhan memotong. " _Anyway_ , kau mau pekerjaan?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Aku sedang frustasi memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas dendamku pada Park Chan Yeol dan kau malah menawariku pekerjaan!"

Luhan tertawa layaknya seorang bos _mafia_ yang tengah berbangga ria karena anak buahnya telah berhasil membunuh musuh mereka. "Park Chan Yeol si penulis itu membutuhkan pembantu Baek dan kau bisa melamar menjadi pembantunya dan membalaskan dendam mu. Mungkin kau bisa mencari kelemahannya dan mulai menghancurkannya melalui kelemahannya itu."

Baekhyun semakin mencurigai temannya ini, sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar curiga.

Luhan yang sadar Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda kembali berkilah. "A-aku kan sudah bilang, aku sedang menggilai tulisannya Baek, jadi aku mencari tau semua tentangnya."

"Sungguh?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, ia juga memasang wajah meyakinkan agar temannya itu percaya.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, jika bukan karena adiknya yang terus menangis Baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah mau menjadi seorang pembantu. _Heol!_ Ia calon pendidik, bagaimana bisa bekerja menjadi pembantu! "Kirim lewat _SMS_ alamat rumahnya padaku, besok aku akan pergi melamar."

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia sangat bersyukur, walaupun temannya itu peka terhadap sesuatu ia tetaplah bodoh dan mudah di bodohi. Dengan segera Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia menekan tombol _speed dial_ nomor 8 dan ketika suara seseorang menyapa telinga, Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku berhasil membujuknya, sekarang lakukan rencana selanjutnya!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Cuap-cuap]**

 **Heeeiiiii hoooooo~**

 **Ketemu lagi bersama saya di FF baru dengan judul operetta! Yuhuuuu!**

 **Sesungguhnya saya bukannya tidak mau update FF Chanyeol, saat lagi ngetik, di pertengahan tiba-tiba saya jadi bingung. Mau di buat END atau ada bumbu-bumbu lainnya, nah jadi biar entar jatuhnya gak GAJE saya harus menunda penulisan FF itu. Ha-ha-ha. Intinya mah ide lagi gak ada buat FF itu.**

 **Terus tadi pas lagi di kamar mandi muncullah ide GAJE ini, teng tong. Sambil menunggu FF Chanyeol update marilah kalian membaca FF saya yang ini.**

 **Beteweeeeeeh~~~**

 **Yaampun review kalian buat FF sayang yang PISANG sama KEKASIHKu sungguh menggemaskan. Saya ampe ngakak sendiri baca, makasih ya yang udah review di FF itu. Sayang kalian** _ **xoxo**_ **.**

 **Habis baca jangan lupa review loh^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Terhitung sudah 24 kali ia menekan bel apartement yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, tetapi tuan pemilik apartement belum juga berniat untuk membuka pintu apartement. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, sebenarnya si pemilik apartement berniat mencari pembantu atau tidak? Atau jangan-jangan Luhan membodohi dirinya?

Baru saja akan menghubungi dan mengomeli Luhan, pintu apartement di hadapannya terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pria dengan tubuh jangkung yang bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya tertutupi celana kain berwarna hitam. Mata Baekhyun melotot dengan hidung yang terasa panas saat melihat otot perut yang tercetak sempurna.

"Kau siapa?"

Hidungnya terasa semakin panas saat mendengar suara _low bass_ milik pria jangkung dihadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba ingatannya berputar tentang bagaimana adiknya datang bersama temannya kerumah dengan kondisi sang adik yang terlihat menyedihkan. Hidung Baekhyun yang awalnya terasa panas mendadak tidak terasa panas lagi, tatapan matanya yang semula terlihat memuja pria di hadapannya berubah menjadi datar.

"Kau yang bernama Park Chan Yeol?"

Pria jangkung di hadapannya mengenyitkan dahi namun juga mengangguk saat di tanya oleh pria pendek di hadapannya. "Ya aku Park Chan Yeol, ada perlu apa?"

Baekhyun langsung menyerahkan tas berukuran sedang yang berisi pakaian-pakaian miliknya kepada pria jangkung yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan dahi yang berkerut dan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat kebingungan, pria jangkung di hadapan Baekhyun menerima tas tersebut.

"Ini apa?" pria jangkung dengan tubuh bagus itu bertanya.

Baekhyun bersidekap, kedua tangannya di lipatnya di dada dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat kesal. "Tubuh saja yang bagus, otakmu tidak ikut bagus ternyata."

"Hei, apa maksud.."

"Apa!?" potong Baekhyun. "Tak terima jika aku menghinamu!? Itu juga yang di rasakan adikku!" Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam. "Sekarang bawa masuk tas ku di kamarku." Titah Baekhyun.

"Dan kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena Tuan Park Chan Yeol Yang Terhormat, mulai detik ini aku akan menjadi pembantumu. Apa kau paham?"

Pria di hadapannya menyeringai dan itu tampak sangat mengerikan di mata Baekhyun. Pria pendek itu mendadak merasakan hawa-hawa penuh kegelapan di sekitarnya.

"Kau.. pembantu baruku? Yang tengah malam menghubungiku?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut. Seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar dan semakin membuat Baekhyun ketakutan, bahkan kedua kaki pria pendek itu sudah begetar karena takut melihat senyum mengerikan milik pria di hadapannya.

"Kau pembantuku dan kau menyuruhku dengan seenak jidadmu!?" bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa tidak hanya nyalinya yang menyusut, ia juga merasa tubuhnya ikut menyusut ketika Chanyeol membentaknya dengan suaranya yang _low bass_ itu. "Ma-maafkan aku Tuan."

"Ini." Chanyeol melempar kembali tas hitam itu pada pemiliknya yang langsung di tangkap oleh Baekhyun. "Pergilah, aku tidak menerima pembantu kurang ajar sepertimu."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, dengan cepat dia duduk bersimpuh di lantai, "Kumohon maafkan aku Tuan. Maafkan aku, terima aku jadi pembantumu." Melihat Chanyeol yang masih tetap berekspresi marah, otak Baekhyun berpikir keras. Menyusun kata-kata yang mampu meluluhkan hati Chanyeol dan akhirnya menerima dirinya sebagai pembantu. "Tuan." Baekhyun memanggil. "Aku punya tiga adik Tuan, yang pertama namanya Byun Kyung Soo, kedua Kim Jong In dan ketiga Xi Luhan."

Chanyeol yang semula tidak tertarik dengan apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun menjadi tertarik. "Kenapa nama depan adik kedua dan ketigamu berbeda?"

"Orang tuaku bekerja memunguti sampah, adik keduaku di temukan di sekitaran tempat sampah ketika ayahku tengah mengumpulkan sampah. Lalu yang ketiga ternyata ibuku berselingkuh dengan pria dari China ketika sedang memunguti sampah." Dalam hati Baekhyun terus berdoa meminta pengampunan pada Tuhan karena telah berbohong dan menjelekkan keluarga, teman adiknya serta teman dirinya. "Karena itu Tuan, terima aku jadi pembantumu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, walaupun cerita pria pendek di hadapannya sangat tidak meyakinkan. Ia harus menerima pria pendek ini menjadi pembantunya agar sang ibu tidak mengirim Nana ke apartementnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk."

* * *

 **Operetta**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **Warning: boyXboy, TYPO.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (21 y/o)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (25 y/o)**

 **Xi Luhan (21 y/o)**

 **Kim Jong In (18 y/o)**

 **Byun Kyung Soo (18 y/o)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Mata Baekhyun terlihat kagum saat melihat piala yang berbaris rapi di dalam lemari kaca yang ada di sudut ruangan. Bibirnya tipisnya terus mengucapkan kata "Woah." Saat membaca piagam-piagam yang terpajang di samping lemari kaca. Dirinya saat ini tengah mengelilingi rumah Tuannya, katanya ingin melihat-lihat dan mempelajari bentuk dari rumah Tuannya. Kebetulan juga Tuan rumahnya tengah sibuk berpakaian, jadi wajarkan jika dia berkelana sendirian?

"Apa ku cari sekarang saja ya kelemahan si tubuh bagus itu? Biar semuanya cepat selesai." Ia bergumam, tak sadar jika Tuannya sudah selesai berpakaian dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Apanya yang cepat selesai?"

Baekhyun gelagapan, ia lalu menunjukkan senyum paling bodoh yang ia miliki pada Chanyeol. "Tidak Tuan. Aku berencana membantumu untuk menulis novelmu yang terbaru agar novelmu cepat selesai."

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan. Ia lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di seberangnya.

"Jadi, Byun Baek Hyun. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membersihkan apartement ini berserta isinya, cuci piring, memasak, mencuci baju dan jangan membuat keributan jika aku sedang menulis. Apa kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Mengerti Tuan!"

"Kau bisa mengemas rumah kan?"

"Jika hanya menyapu dan mengepel lantai ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Mencuci piring?" pria jangkung itu kembli bertanya.

"Ya tentu."

Chanyeol kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, setidaknya tidak sia-sia dia menerima Baekhyun menjadi pembantunya. "Memasak?"

"Jika Tuan ingin cepat mati, suruhlah aku memasak."

Dahi Chanyeol kembali berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Jika Tuan ingin mati muda, maka surulah aku memasak."

"Intinya kau tidak bisa memasakkan?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, belum apa-apa entah kenapa ia sudah merasa menyesal menerima Baekhyun menjadi pembantunya.

"Ya sudah, masuklah kekamarmu. Besok kau sudah mulai bekerja dan aku minta jangan berisik."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya Tuan." Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi apa boleh aku meminta waktu? Dari pukul 8 pagi sampai pukul 11 dari hari selasa hingga kamis? Aku bekerja di tempat lain juga omong-omong. Karena adikku kekurangan gizi jadi aku harus banyak bekerja mencari uang."

"Ya, ambil waktumu."

"Terima kasih Tuan."

Setelah Baekhyun pamit undur diri, Chanyeol langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandara sofa. Ia langsung teringat pada perkataan ibunya 3 hari yang lalu. Ibunya mengatakan akan mengirimkan Nana—tetangga sebelah rumah sang ibu yang naksir berat dengan dirinya—ke apartementnya untuk membersihkan apartement dirinya.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

Pria jangkung yang saat ini hanya mengenakan _Bathrobe_ berwarna hitam menghela nafasanya kasar, telinga kanannya yang terlihat seperti telinga peri itu tersumpal ponsel berwarna putih. Raut wajahnya tampak berubah-ubah ketika mendengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Iya bu, iya. Chanyeol tau, tapi.."

" _Pokoknya ibu akan menyuruh Nana datang ke apartementmu!"_

Ekspresi si jangkung yang bernama Chanyeol itu kembali berubah yang sebelumnya berekspresi memelas, sekarang menjadi terkejut. "Nana bu?"

" _Iya Nana, kenapa!?"_

"Ibu tidak usah mengirim Nana. Jika ibu mengirimnya, ia bukannya membersihkan apartementku tapi mengajakku tidur di ranjang. Ibu tau sendiri bukan jika Nana suka padaku?" suaranya melembut, takut-takut ia akan melukai hati sang ibu jika ia menggunakan nada tinggi.

" _Memang itu tujuan ibu."_

Chanyeol mendengus, jika saja yang saat ini berbicara dengannya bukanlah wanita yang melahirkan dirinya. Chanyeol bersumpah akan langsung mematikan panggilan.

"Bu, ibu tau aku tidak akan pernah mengajak Nana keranjangku bukan?"

Sang ibu akhirnya menyerah, wanita yang telah melahirkan Chanyeol itu menghela nafasnya. _"Jika kau tidak ingin Nana datang ke apartementmu maka carilah pembantu untuk mengurus apartementmu yang sudah seperti rumah tikus itu Chanyeol! Jika perlu cari kekasih sekalian!"_

"Ya, akanku pertimbangkan."

Dan begitulah kenapa Chanyeol mencari seorang pembantu. Tujuannya agar ibunya tidak mengirimkan Nana ke apartementnya. Ia lebih rela jika orang yang tidak di kenalnya mengurus apartement miliknya dari pada orang yang sudah di kenalnya bertahun-tahun.

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah wajah mengerikan milik Tuan barunya, dengan cepat pria bertubuh pendek dengan rambut berantakan itu mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Pukul berapa sekarang!?" si Tuan baru bertanya dengan nada mengerikan.

Dengan malas Baekhyun mengambil ponsel berwarna hitam yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja nakas. "Pukul 9, lalu?"

Baekhyun yang menjawab dengan malas membuat Chanyeol, Tuan barunya, semakin kesal. "Hari apa ini Byun Baek Hyun?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Baekhyun kembali melihat ponselnya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Di ponselku mengatakan jika hari ini hari jumat, lalu?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Oh ya Tuhan!" dengan kasar pria bertubuh jangkung ini menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke luar kamar. Menyeret disini adalah benar-benar menyeret. Chanyeol tidak peduli jika wajah Baekhyun menjadi datar akibat bergesekkan dengan lantai, Chanyeol juga tidak peduli jika kulit tubuh Baekhyun luka akibat bergesekkan dengan lantai. Chanyeol kesal, sangat kesal saat ini.

Ketika ia bangun tidur, Chanyeol masih mendapati keadaan apartementnya terlihat berantakan. Belum lagi sang ibunda yang menghubunginya dan mengatakan akan datang pada pukul 10 sementara pembantunya itu masih _enak-enakan_ tidur, majikan mana yang tidak kesal?

"Yak! Yak!" Baekhyun masih terus meronta agar tangannya lepas dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Ini sakit! Berhenti menyeretku!"

Dengan kasar Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun, pria jangkung itu berkacak pinggang. "Kau ingin protes? Seharusnya aku yang melakukannya! Aku sudah berbaik hati menerimamu menjadi pembantuku dan kau bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah Tuan rumah!? Sekarang bereskan tempat ini karena ibuku akan datang pukul 10!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat dengan tidak elit, pukul 10 katanya? Itu artinya ia harus bisa membereskan rumah yang sangat berantakan ini dalam waktu satu jam?

"Kau gila!?" seru Baekhyun. "Kau menyuruhku membereskan tempat yang layak di sebut rumah tikus ini dalam waktu satu jam!?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu ulahmu sendiri Baekhyun." Setelahnya pria jangkung itu masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di ruang tengah.

"Aku bisa gila."

Baekhyun mulai memunguti bungkus-bungkus makanan yang berserakan di lantai. "Ya Tuhan, dia penulis atau apa? Kenapa kotor sekali." Baekhyun meletakkan bantal-bantal sofa yang berserakkan di tempatnya. "Ugghh~ Jorok sekali!" pekiknya saat melihat banyak bekas _cup_ _ramen_ di tempat cuci piring.

"Dasar penulis jorooook!"

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

Rasa dahaga mendadak menyerang Chanyeol, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, menatap laptop di hadapannya dengan malas dan akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah 1 jam aku duduk di sini dan tidak menghasilkan satu huruf pun!?"

Pria jangkung itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menjadi penulis itu tidak semudah yang di bayangkan orang-orang, hanya duduk sambil memangku laptop lalu ide mengalir begitu saja.

Tidak!

Penulis harus berjalan kesana-kemari agar ia mendapatkan sebuah ide dan bahkan jika ide sudah mereka dapatkan mereka harus mulai menyusun unsur pembangunan dari karya yang mereka buat, mereka harus menentukan fakta cerita, tema cerita dan sarana cerita. Belum lagi Chanyeol adalah penulis yang kebanyakan dari buku yang di buatnya bukanlah buku yang bertujuan untuk komersil saja, Chanyeol adalah penulis yang kebanyakan dari karyanya menuju fiksi serius.

Belum lagi Chanyeol juga merupakan _penulis pabrik_ yang apa-apa harus di tentukan oleh _deadline_ , sial memang tapi itulah kehidupan. Tidak ada yang lurus di setiap jalan kehidupan.

 **Tok.. Tok..**

Tepat ketika Chanyeol membalikkan badannya pintu kamarnya terbuka, muncullah sosok pria dengan tubuh pendek dan _celemek_ menutupi bagian tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Byun Baek Hyun?"

Yang di tanya tidak menjawab, matanya malah asik menjelahi kamar Chanyeol yang ternyata sangat bersih di bandingkan ruang lainnya. "Apa kau serius?"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang maish berdiri di dekat tirai jendela. "Wow _bung_ , ruangan ini bersih di bandingkan ruangan lain. Apa kau penyihir atau sejenisnya? Kau menyulap kamar ini?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku penulis dan bukan penyihir jika kau tidak lupa dan kamar ini adalah ruang kerjaku sehingga aku harus tetap membuatnya bersih. Karena itu aku tidak mengatakan padamu untuk membersihkan kamarku." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu mendorong tubuh pria pendek itu keluar kamarnya. "Maka dari itu jauh-jauhlah dari kamarku!"

"Tapi _bung_.."

Tepat ketika itu pintu apartement Chanyeol terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah mengernyitkan dahinya melihat putranya mendorong seorang pria yang menggunakan _celemek_. "Chanyeol?"

"Ibu.."

"Ibu?" Baekhyun bertanya, "Oh, selamat pagi Nyonya."

"Siapa dia Chanyeol?" mata sang ibu menajam dan nada suaranya terdengar sangat tidak suka. "dia pembantu barumu?"

Chanyeol bersumpah dia akan menjawab iya jika saja Nana, orang yang paling tidak ingin di lihatnya didunia ini, tidak muncul dari balik tubuh sang ibu. "Dia kekasihku bu."

"Apa!?"

"Hey.. hey.. _bung_ pasti ada.." belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Chanyeol sudah menghentikan mulutnya. Sontak ketiga manusia yang ada di sana membulatkan matanya, tubuh ketiganya kaku dan tak dapat di gerakkan.

"Ya Tuhan sayang, aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah datang ke apartementku dan membersihkannya. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Jadi dia kekasihmu?" suara Nyonya Park menyadarkan Baekhyun dan juga Nana.

"Ya."

"ti-ti.. Nyo-nyo.. bu-bukan.. ak-ak.. antunya."

Nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun dengan sinis bahkan menurut Baekhyun lebih mengerikan tatapan yang di layangkan Nyonya Park untuknya di bandingkan senyum mengerikan milik Chanyeol semalam.

"Bu jangan menatap kekasihku seperti itu!"

Nyonya Park mengalihkan pandangannya pada putranya, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum manis, ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Kau kekasih putraku bukan?" wanita itu bertanya. "Ayo kita bicarakan sampai kapan kau siap menjadi kekasih putraku."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Eaaaak rezeki nomplok buat Baekhyun. Awalnya jadi pembantu malah naik pangkat jadi kekasih orang.  
**

 **.**

 _ **thanks for review**_

 _ **Jiellian21, anoaslay, Hyera832, Baekhyun Cantik, ChaNHye, abcbcbcd, parkbaex614, noisymonkey, yousee, Sehunboo17, Chel VL, annaChanbaek07, beatxxl, RedCherry Yeollie, PitterB/Hyeol, cici fu, myzmsandraa99.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Habis baca jangan lupa review ya^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah sejak 1 jam yang lalu Baekhyun tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kedua buku menjadi penutup agar wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh dosen. Luhan yang kebetulan duduk di samping laki-laki pendek itu sebenarnya sangat ingin membangunkannya, tapi melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat kelelahan laki-laki yang memiliki wajah lebih cantik dari Baekhyun itu mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap membiarkan Baekhyun tidur ketika dosen Kang sibuk menjelaskan tentang fonologi di depan.

"Tapi ini sudah 1 jam, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia tidur sepanjang mata kuliah si pak tua yang membosankan itu." Gumamnya.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Luhan harus membangunkan temannya itu. Awalnya dia membangunkan dengan cara yang umum, seperti menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun atau menutup saluran pernafasannya. Hanya saja Luhan baru sadar jika temannya ini makhluk luar biasa, tidak akan bisa dibangunkan dengan cara yang biasa.

Jadi yang dilakukan adalah mengambil pena dan menusukkan pena tersebut kedalam lubang hidung Baekhyun dengan kuat. Itu membuahkan hasil, terbukti dari Baekhyun yang langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan dengan kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu!?"

"Ada apa denganku? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu!? Kau tertidur selama satu jam dalam mata kuliah si tua itu!"

Baekhyun menguap, ia kembali membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku lelah Lu, menjadi pembantu Chanyeol benar-benar melelahkan. Apa lagi ibunya menginap di apartement dan itu sudah berlangsung selama 4 hari!"

"Tunggu.. APA!?"

Akibat teriakkan Luhan yang membahana itu seluruh manusia yang ada di kelas melihat kearah kedua pria itu dengan tatapan tajam. Terlebih dosen Kang.

"Apanya yang apa Tuan Xi Luhan?"

"Eh, a-aku.. maaf pak."

Tepat setelah dosen Kang kembali menjelaskan materi, Luhan langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Baekhyun, mencegah Baekhyun untuk kembali tidur.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, malas.

"Apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya? Ibunya Chanyeol ada di sana dan dia menginap!?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, semenjak Chanyeol mengatakan jika dirinya adalah kekasih dari sang penulis itu. Nyonya Park alias ibu dari Park Chan Yeol memutuskan untuk menginap di apartement putranya.

"Itu semua gara-gara si bodoh itu. Jika saja dia tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh mungkin saja wanita tua itu tidak akan menginap dan menambah beban hidupku! Jika begini, rencana yang sudah kususun rapi-rapi jadi berantakan!" dengus Baekhyun kesal.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Jika ibunya Chanyeol menginap di rumah putranya, bagaimana bisa rencana yang sudah disusun selama satu tahun ini berjalan dengan lancar? Apa ada perubahan rencana dari pusat? Tapi kenapa Luhan tidak diberi tahu?

"Kau serius dengan itu? Kenapa bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa jika Chanyeol mengatakan aku kekasihnya!"

"Chanyeol apa!?"

"Chanyeol bilang pada ibunya jika aku adalah kekasihnya! Orang bodoh itu mengatakan aku kekasihnya!"

Luhan mendengus kesal, jika seperti itu wajar jika rencana berubah. Kenapa si bodoh Chanyeol itu harus berbuat hal bodoh? Luhan benar-benar merutuki Chanyeol.

"Kau tau apa yang lebih hebat dari itu Luhan?"

"Apa?"

"Dia menciumku dua kali ditambah kami tidur dengan berpelukan dan tanpa atasan. Hebat bukan? Rasanya aku bisa berubah menjadi gila kapan saja Lu."

Luhan sepertinya benar-benar menghubungi komandannya agar komandannya langsung menewaskan Chanyeol di tempat karena Chanyeol sudah berani-beraninya mencium temannya.

"Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau ubah rencanamu. Aku akan ikut membantumu." Ucap Luhan dengan seringai di wajah cantiknya.

* * *

 **Operreta**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **Warning: boyXboy, TYPO.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (21 y/o)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (25 y/o)**

 **Xi Luhan (21 y/o)**

 **Kim Jong In (18 y/o)**

 **Byun Kyung Soo (18 y/o)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Baekhyun memasuki apartement Tuan barunya dengan waspada, ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat merasa Nyonya Park alias ibu dari Tuannya itu tidak ada lagi di apartement Tuan barunya.

Baekhyun bukannya orang yang akan bertingkah berlebihan seperti ini. bahkan jika ia tidak menyukai orang tersebut Baekhyun tidak pernah bertingkah seolah-olah orang tersebut adalah virus yang harus di hindari. Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang akan menghadapi orang tersebut sekalipun orang itu adalah orang yang tidak ia sukai.

Tetapi pengecualian untuk Nyonya Park. Baekhyun menghindari wanita paruh baya yang sudah melahirkan Chanyeol itu karena dia tidak ingin hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi menjadi terjadi. Lagi pula di mata Nyonya Park, Baekhyun adalah pesalah. Apapun yang dilakukannya selalu salah di mata wanita paruh baya itu. Bahkan bagi Nyonya Park, ketika Baekhyun benafas itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Baekhyun ingat saat itu ia tengah mencuci piring dan tiba-tiba Nyonya Park datang menghampiri, mengatakan jika deru nafas Baekhyun mengganggu telinganya. Semenjak itu, di manapun, kapanpun, setiap Nyonya Park ada di dekatnya maka Baekhyun akan menahan nafasnya. Jika ia sudah tidak tahan menahan nafas, maka Baekhyun akan masuk ke kamar mandi dan bernafas seperti orang gila.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah _horror_ yang terlihat sangat aneh, membuat Nyonya Park memekik terkejut saat melihat wajah aneh yang diperlihatkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku." Baekhyun membungkuk, merasa bersalah. Lalu ia teringat jika Nyonya Park tidak menyukai deru nafasnya, dengan cepat Baekhyun menahan nafas.

"Lain kali.. lain kali jika kau menunjukkan wajah aneh mu itu lagi aku bersumpah akan menyiram wajahmu dengan minyak panas agar semakin jelek!"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah ia pikir-pikir Nyonya Park lebih mirip _psychopath_ di bandingkan dengan wanita baik hati yang penyang seperti kata Chanyeol.

"Sudah sana ganti bajumu dan bereskan ruangan ini, aku ingin pulang kerumah."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tepat ketika Nyonya Park sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, tubuh Baekhyun merosot hingga terduduk di lantai. Ia menghirup udara dengan rakus, seperti orang yang tidak makan selama tiga hari.

"Sial jika begini aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas!"

Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya di lantai, tak peduli dengan posisinya yang 3 langkah dari pintu. Ia tidak peduli. Yang di pedulikannya saat ini adalah membuat paru-parunya kembali diisi oleh oksigen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Sontak Baekhyun yang terkejut segera mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ketika mata sipitnya menangkap Chanyeol yang masuk—Baekhyun mengira Nyonya Park yang akan masuk—Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas, ia sangat lega saat mengetahui itu bukan Nyonya Park melainkan Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa gila jika ibumu yang datang, _bung_!"

Chanyeol mengernyit kebingungan. "Bukannya kau memang sudah gila sebelum ibuku datang?"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal, "Sialan!" umpatnya pelan. Jika tidak ingin apa posisinya di tempat ini dan jika ia tidak ingat dengan aksi balas dendamnya mungkin Baekhyun sudah menendang laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah membereskan rumah? Jangan lupakan tugasmu! Jangan keasikan dengan peranmu sebagai kekasihku! Ibuku sudah tidak ada jadi kembali ke habitatmu."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Keasikan apanya!? Ada atau tidak ibumu, aku tetap menjadi babu di tempat ini!"

Kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik keatas, membentuk senyuman lebar yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Baekhyun yang melihat sempat tertegun sesaat, hanya sesaat, karena perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol menyadarkan dirinya jika laki-laki di hadapannya adalah reinkarnasi dari Firaun.

"Sungguh? Itu bagus, status babu itu memang sangat cocok untukmu. Setelah membersihkan rumah, cuci pakaianku lalu kirim barangku ke kantor pos."

* * *

 **###**

* * *

Matahari tepat berada di atas kepala ketika Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari gedung apartment Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang pendek itu sepenuhnya tertutup dengan kain berwarna abu-abu untuk bagian atas dan biru gelap untuk bagian bawah, tetapi tetap saja kulitnya terasa seperti akan hangus.

"Sibodoh itu! Menyuruhku untuk mengirim ini saat matahari berada di atas kepala! Apa dia gila!?" bibir tipisnya terus mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan untuk orang yang menyuruhnya. "Sial! Jika seperti ini dalam hitungan detik aku akan hangus!"

Baekhyun memperlebar langkah kakinya, sesekali ia akan mengumpat kecil saat orang yang berlalu lalang tak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya.

"Argghh!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia menengok ke sumber suara. Matanya seketika melebar ketika melihat seorang pria tinggi, kulit pucat, jatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu mencium jalan. Karena Baekhyun itu jiwa sosialnya tinggi, maka dengan secepat kilat ia menghampiri si pria.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tuan?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah membantu pria itu berdiri.

"Aku oke," pria itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Pria itu tersenyum dengan tampannya, membuat Baekhyun yang awalnya terasa kepanasan, mendadak merasa kedinginan.

"Sa-sama-sama.."

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, maukah kau ikut makan siang dengan ku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Siapa yang akan melewatkan makan siang gratis bersama pria tampan? Baekhyun yakin jika ada prang yang menolak makan gratis dengan pria tampan maka orang itu sangatlah bodoh. Sangking semangatnya, ia bahkan melupakan tujuan utamanya.

"Namaku Sehun omong-omong, siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baek Hyun."

* * *

 **###**

* * *

Chanyeol gelisah, berulang kali ia membenarkan posisi duduknya agar mendapat posisi yang nyaman namun tetap saja berujung ia akan bergerak gelisah di atas tempat duduknya. Matanya berulang kali melirik jam yang ada di ujung kanan laptopnya. Pria tinggi itu mendesah kesal, pasalnya pembantunya yang bodoh itu belum pulang sejak keluar dari rumah 3 jam yang lalu. Seingatnya, ia tidak memerintahkan hal aneh-aneh pada Baekhyun. Ia ingat jika ia hanya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi ke kantor pos, mengirim barangnya. Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini laki-laki pendek itu belum juga kembali?

"Aish! Menyusahkan saja!" kesalnya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar, berniat untuk pergi mencari pembantunya. Namun baru saja ia melangkah keluar dari kamar, pintu apartementnya terbuka dan muncul lah sosok yang sedari tadi membuatnya cemas.

"Dari mana saja kau!?" yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepala, takut untuk menatap mata si penanya. "Aku bertanya padamu Baekhyun."

"A-aku, melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan tadi. Kau menyuruhku untuk mengirim barang kan?"

"Ya aku, tetapi aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk mengirimi barang bukan untuk singgah ke tempat lain setelah mengirim barang!" bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengarnya, ia bahkan sampai harus melangkah mundur sangkit terkejutnya mendengar bentakkan Chanyeol. Bukannya merasa bersalah seperti yang seharusnya, Baekhyun malah merasa dongkol pada atasannya itu. Ia merasa jika Chanyeol tidak menghargai usahanya yang sudah berjuang di bawah sinar terik matahari yang menyengat, malah tidak diberikan ongkos untuk naik taxi!

"Ada apa dengan ekspresmu itu?" Chanyeol bertanya, tak senang melihat ekspresi yang Baekhyun perlihatkan untuknya. "Kau tak suka jika kumarahi!? Maka dari itu jangan buat kesalahan!"

Setelah Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya Baekhyun menatap pintu kamar itu sengit, ia sungguh-sungguh kesal. Berutung adiknya yang bodoh itu tidak menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, jika benar mereka menjalin hubungan, Baekhyun yakin tak sampai satu minggu mereka sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Dasar tiang listrik sialan! Ia pikir tidak lelah apa!? Lihat kulitku! Menghitam!"

Otaknya mulai berpikir, mencari cara agar dapat membalaskan dendamnya serta adiknya. Lalu tiba-tiba kalimat Luhan tadi pagi melintas di kepalanya, Baekhyun menyeringai, di dalam hatinya ia tertawa jahat seperti di film.

"Lihat saja kau Park! akan ku buat kau merasakan bagaimana itu neraka!"

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"HAHAHAH!"

"HAHAH!"

"HAHA!"

"HA!"

Baekhyun mulai gila -_-

* * *

 **###**

* * *

Chanyeol menatap makan di hadapannya dengan pandangan menyelidik, ia curiga, entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan jika makanan di hadapannya adalah jelmaan setan. Terlebih yang membeli makanan itu adalah jelmaan setan—menurut Chanyeol—alias Byun Baek Hyun.

"Kau yakin makanan ini selamat?" Chanyeol bertanya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, senyum lebar masih setia terpampang pada wajahnya. Tadi sekitar pukul 6, Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk membeli makan malam dan Baekhyun pun bergegas pergi untuk membelinya, hal itu membuat Chanyeol keheranan karena biasanya seorang Byun—setan—Baekhyun akan sangat susah disuruh. Butuh proses yang panjang untuk menyuruh Byun—setan—Baekhyun, bahkan hanya sekedar memindahkan kotak tisu yang ada di kursi ke meja.

"Kau," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. "Sungguh, sungguh yakin akan hal itu? kau yakin makanan ini benar-benar selamat?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. "Apa menurutmu aku berbohong? Apa menurutmu wajah seperti malaikat ini bisa berbohong?" ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan ragu ia menyuap satu sendok nasi goreng yang warnanya merah terang itu kedalam mulutnya. Matanya terpejam ketika mengunyah, lalu ketika merasa nasi itu aman, ia kembali menyuap makanan itu kedalam mulutnya hingga pada suapan ketiga ia merasa jika bibir dan perutnya terasa begitu panas. Keringat mulai membanjiri kening dan tubuhnya. Entah kenapa nasi goreng yang ia makan semakin lama terasa semakin pedas. Seingatnya ia mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia tidak ingin nasi goreng yang pedas.

"Kenapa Tuan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ke-kenapa ini pedas?" ia bertanya sambil sesekali menghapus peluh yang membanjir di sekitar kepalanya.

"Sungguh? Padahal aku memesan nasi goreng yang tidak pedas, apa paman yang menjualnya salah membuat ya/"

Detik itu juga Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan melesat pergi ke kamar mandi. Dari dalam kamar mandi dapat terdengar teriakkan membahana dari sang majikan dan itu membuat Baekhyun yang masih setia duduk di kursi meja makan tertawa senang. Bahkan ia sampai memukul-mukul meja karena merasa lucu.

"Ini belum seberapa Park Chan Yeol, lihat saja nanti!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan botol kecil yang berisikan lada hitam dari saku celananya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Hellow^^ jangan lupa review ya^^**

 _ **Thanks for,**_

 _ **, 9292, LUDLUD, randommedy, jempolnya PCY, Chanyeoltidakmesum, jiellian21, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, ssuhoshnet, Hyera832, Chel VL, yousee, Istri Park Ganteng Chanyeol, Loyh, Babyxie, Baekhyun Cantik, khusnulkhatimah92, CB046194, Guest (**_ _makasih ya sarannya^^_ _ **), sehunboo17, parkbaexh614, myzmsandraa99, cchii, RedCherry yeoliie, parkbyunxo, junghesuna.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Chanyeol itu tidak kuat pedas, jika ia menyuruhmu membeli nasi goreng untuk makan malam taburi saja lada banyak-banyak di makanannya!"

"Dari mana kau tau nanti Chanyeol akan menyuruhku membeli nasi goreng?" Baekhyun bertanya, menatap curiga pada temannya yang juga memiliki wajah cantik.

Ditatap seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Luhan gugup. Laki-laki berdarah asli China itu membuang wajahnya kesembarang arah, tak ingin membalas tatapan mengerikan yang dilayangkan Baekhyun untuknya. "A-aku tau! A-aku pernah membaca fakta tentang Chanyeol di salah satu blog yang ada di internet!"

Baekhyun masih menatap temannya curiga, sejujurnya dari awal ia sudah menaruh curiga pada Luhan karena tiba-tiba saja ia bisa tau apapun tentang Chanyeol. "Sungguh, sebenarnya dia itu artis atau penulis kenapa fakta tentangnya bermunculan di internet?"

Luhan yang masih gelapan menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh, "Mu-mungkin karena penulis sekarang tampan seperti idol jadi fakta kehidupan mereka dimuat di internet."

"Aneh, tapi akan ku coba."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega tepat setelah Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kelas. "Hampir saja," gumamnya.


End file.
